depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:JzG
Welcome JzG, it's great to see you here. Jump in anywhere, you can see there isn't much here yet, so anything you can add or improve will be a big help. -- sannse (talk) 21:50, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Laugh! On the right is a Goooooogle link for CBT as a treatment for depression - which is what got me in trouble with One Click, since CBT as a treatment for Chronic Fatigue Syndrome - sorry, ME, mustn't call it CFS, that means it's not a real illness - anyway, the fact that one psychiatrist has success with CBT as a palliative for CFS means that he (obviously) thinks that all suffers are malingerers and mentally ill (he said no such thing, of course). It's at the fonrt of my mind right now for various reasons. Anyway, there's no point dragging content across wholesale, is ther? So what do we actually do here? Quiet, isn't it ;-) Oh, and what's the easiest way to do a transwiki linkt to WP? Ta, JzG 23:07, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :Not sure how I missed this - sorry! Oh the fun arguments we can get into ;) Seems to me that with the power of the mind, CBT could be useful for all sorts of physical complaints. Maybe it should be used a lot more for that. :Yes, it is quiet at the moment, I've been trying to get some people over here, but it's going to take a bit of time to build up the place I think. If you can think of any ways to get it going, that would be great :) :You are right, dragging content over from Wikipedia unedited isn't going to be much use. But I think the Wikipedia articles are quite inaccessible, especially for people who are having concentration/etc problems anyway. I think we need a lot of the same subjects, but written in a more informative and accessible way. A more practical sort of place. You go to Wikipedia to find out what neurotransmitters are affected by a combination of Lithium and an SSRI, you come here to find out what side effects you are going to get, how long until it will take effect, and how you can find other people with experience of the same drug combination. Does that sound workable to you? :Best place to start is the ideas page and requested articles. I'm using Wikipedia articles as a base, but trying to adapt them to make the style our own (there is a template, , to give proper acknowledgement). Anything you can add is a help! :Transwikis are easy. For Wikipedia it's just Wikipedia:Article name (if it's in the Wikipedia namespace then you need Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Article name). There are similar links for other wikis, there is some more on this at (probably too simplified for you, but I wanted a simple introduction for people who don't know wikis) :I've got computer problems at the moment, but I'm taking it in today and hope I'll be online more very shortly. Maybe we can get this place jumping then ;) :Best, -- sannse (talk) 07:45, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::My expansion of Wikipedia:Dosulepin has some of that, so what extra comes in here? A "patient experiences" section? JzG 09:59, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, I think that's a good idea. We don't have to stick to the same "no original research" rule as Wikipedia (although I think it will be important to label any original stuff so people know what they are getting). Where do you think that section should go? I see three options: in the article, on a separate page (Personal experiences of Dosulepin) or on the talk page of the article (we don't have to stick to the Wikipedia thing of talk pages just being about the article either, if we choose not to). What do you think would work best? -- sannse (talk) 12:35, 15 March 2006 (UTC)